deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yamai Twins vs The Wonder Twins
The Yamai Twins vs The Wonder Twins is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE featuring Yuzuru and Kaguya Yamai from the Date-A-Live Series and The Wonder Twins from the DC Universe. Description Anime vs Comics! Which pair of twins with unique powers will help each other to victory? Interlude Wiz: Family is an important part of daily life. Sometimes, it can change a lot in a life or death situation. Boomstick: like The Yamai Twins, the human who was split into two parts. Wiz: Or the Wonder Twins, the transformation duo who can’t use their superpowers unless their together. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, powers and skill to fight out who would win... a death battle. The Yamai Twins Wiz: In the beginning, Yamai was a single spirit from an alternate dimension. At least, until someone put her into a portal to earth. Boomstick: Which literally split her apart into two personalities and minds, and no one expected that. This made both of them talk completely different. I mean, Yuzuru had no emotions left and has to talk by saying those emotions in front of her sentences! Wiz: Yes, but this hasn’t actually been proven to be a weakness. Anyway, it is known that the twins have fought each other roughly 99 times since they came from this alternate dimension, attempting to decide between the winner to become the new Yamai. Until the 100th battle, they had 25 wins for Yuzuru, 25 wins for Kaguya, and 49 ties. Boomstick: and how long has it been since they started fighting? Wiz: We actually don’t know. Boomstick: Wow, that’s a really long time. or a short time…. I’m not good with numbers. Wiz: These 99 battles have been of violent and nonviolent nature, ranging from cooking foods to see which tastes better, to literally fights to the death. Boomstick: Oh my gawd! They took our job! They took our Job, Wiz! Wiz: I am fairly certain they don’t know that. Boomstick: They need to pay for their crimes. Wiz: During their 99th battle, a literal fight to the death, they met Shidou Itsuka. A character who, for their 100th battle, they decided they needed to seduce him before they could decide who could be the single Yamai. Boomstick: I don’t see why they would want to kill off their family, I mean it’s not like one of them is my ex-wife. Wiz: However, they both wanted the other character to live and become the single Yamai. Until they actually found out they had the same idea. Then they tried to kill each other. Again. Boomstick: Sounds like they’ve had more battles than an underground chicken fight. Wiz: I’m not sure how that makes any logical sense, but sure. Let’s go with that. Boomstick: Yes! I am right for once! Wiz: Speaking of being logical, both Kaguya and Yuzuru are methodical when it comes to fighting. Given their twin sense, they can detect which of the them is going to pull of a move, and this usually ends in a draw. Boomstick: Okay Wiz, you can stop talking about them fighting each other and start talking about them murdering their opponents! Wiz: But Boomstick, Kaguya and Yuzuru have very rarely fought anyone besides each other. During a fight with Miku, they were both controlled by her angel and attacked Shidou instead. They were also noticeably absent from a huge fight against the D.E.M. Boomstick: D.E.M? That place where I got my drivers licence? Wiz: D.E.M. is an organization meant to capture and kill spirits. Boomstick: Sounds like a wonderful vacation spot. Wiz: Anyway, Miku included, all spirits have angels, which are basically a shield that protects spirits from harm by summoning something that manifests within the Spirit itself. Most Angels are named off a number on the Sephira Tree, or an angel of heaven. Yuzuru and Kaguya’s angel, for example, is called Raphael, or the Hurricane Knight. This angel gives Kaguya a Lance, and Yuzuru a Pendulum. Boomstick: Is the reverse form of an angel called a demon, because that would be awesome! Wiz: Yes, there are. Inverse forms are when Spirits gather enough negative emotions to completely reverse their powers and become more powerful than they are normally. However, it is yet to be seen how powerful the Yamai Twins are when inversed. Boomstick: Well, that’s disappointing. Wiz: In relation, even without the inverse forms, they are still very powerful. Both of them have tanked hits from each other in their astral dresses. Which, before you ask, are not actual dresses, but actually outfits spirits wear during battle that enhance their powers and durability. Yuzuru and Kaguya’s Astral Dress is called Elohim Tzabaoth, otherwise known as “Spirit Dress of God’s Authority.” Boomstick: And it shows 80% of their skin. Man, do I love harems. Wiz: Yuzuru and Kaguya also have the ability to manipulate air currents, as the Yamai’s created a small typhoon due to their fighting. They have individual attacks as well, such as El Reem and El Na’ash, which serve as either an arrow or a chain. When they combined these attacks, called the El Kanaph, they can combined their weapons and create an arrow that can pierce through anything. Boomstick: Which it actually did. It literally pierced straight through the main protagonist! Wiz: The protagonist, Shidou Itsuka, was a human who had locked away the powers of three spirits previously, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino, and Efreet, which actually increased his durability in the process. Boomstick: Now that just sounds like someone got shot in the heart, and the Yamai are to blame. I’d say they give love a bad name. Wiz: … Shut up, Boomstick. The only problem is that, for the most part, they don’t have experience fighting anyone but themselves, and this is proven to be a weakness in battle, being less experienced. Boomstick: But are they at least experienced enough to fight the powers of the Wonder twins? Kaguya: I don’t want… to die. I want to live. I, I want to be with Yuzuru more. Yuzuru: Reply. Yuzuru, too. I don’t want to disappear. I want to live with Kaguya. The Wonder Twins Wiz: If you wanted to see the most complicated activation of powers, you have come to the right place. Boomstick: That just sounds like an opener. Let’s just move on. Wiz: Fine. Zan and Jayna, more commonly known as The Wonder Twins, have possibly the weirdest way of activating their superpowers in the universe. Basically, what they do is fist bump their hands together, shout “Wonder Twin Powers, Activate!” and turn into a type of animal, or a form of water. For… some reason. Boomstick: A form of water? What a useless superpower! ''' Wiz: Not necessarily, as Zan, the guy with the power to turn into a form of water, be it solid, liquid, or gas, can turn himself into a hurricane, a monsoon, or just a sheet of ice. '''Boomstick: I take that back. That SOUNDS AWESOME. Wiz: back to the actual topic at hand, Zan and Jayna are actually from another planet, called Exxor. However, during their time, a plague swept across exxor, and starting killing many people, including the wonder twins parents. They were adopted by a man named Dentwil, and raised in an interplanetary circus, mainly because of their strange powers. In that circus, they met Gleek, their monkey. Boomstick: They have a fucking Monkey? I almost doubted that they had anything cool in their arsenal. Wiz: Boomstick, Gleek is a monkey. He doesn’t fight… or have powers, for that matter. Boomstick: Man, I almost thought they could be good characters. Wiz: Frustrated by being enslaved carnival performers, they escaped, with their pet monkey, and travelled to earth to join the Super Friends. Who are just watered-down versions of the Justice League. Boomstick: Hey, maybe Super Friends Superman would lose to Goku? How about that? C’mon, Wiz. ''' Wiz: No. Zan and Jayna also have a telepathic connection, in which they can communicate with each other, no matter the distance. However, they cannot activate their powers without doing their fist bump, no matter how far away they are. '''Boomstick: That’s so sweet, I could probably kill a cat with it. Wiz: However, the Wonder Twins aren’t really that good at staying safe, or communicating with people who aren’t each other, as they have got caught by undercover narcotics police trying to stop a diamond thief. Boomstick: I have no idea how that makes sense, but that sounds AWESOME! Wiz: They found the thief, but in doing so, they also took out Metropolis’s powerline, showing that they’re pretty clumsy. Boomstick: Man, I hope they actually know what they’re doing sometimes. I’d HATE to be their parents. Wiz: Boomstick, their parents are dead. Boomstick: Wait, does that make them BATMAN? Wiz: Jayna and Zan have both defeated a number of villains, mostly in teams, consisting of Phosphorus, and… uhm… Boomstick: Seriously? Just Phosphorus? and I thought that Wiz was pathetic. Wiz: ...Why are we friends? Boomstick: Don’t you mean Super Friends? Wiz: One of these days, someone is going to kill you with your namesake. Boomstick: I’d like to see them try! Wiz: Despite being clumsy and having barely any fighting experience, they have enhanced durability from being from the alien planet of Exxor. But, because of their nature, they’re also good friends to anyone who helps them. Boomstick: But is this friendship enough to stop the badass powers of the Yamai Twins? Zan: Pretty sharp, huh? Jayna: Sharp, Zan. Real Sharp. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this match once and for all. Boomstick: But first, thanks to Bobawins for the thumbnail! and now, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Somewhere at Raizen High School, Shidou, Yuzuru, and Kaguya are walking out after school is over. Kaguya: Man, I can’t wait to head off to the beach again this summer! It’s gonna be awesome! Yuzuru: Reply. It will indeed be an objective we must complete thoroughly. Shidou: Man, you two seem really into this. Yuzuru: Joy. We have decided to not completely the presence of you. Kaguya: Double Dates are fun! Yuzuru: Deny. It is not a double date if we are going with the same person. Kaguya: It’s close enough! a spaceship crashes into the school, and the school blows up, along with many other people inside. Shidou: I need to go call Kotori! Shidou runs away from the spaceship. Kaguya: What’s going on, Yuzuru? Yuzuru: Reply. I have no idea. Jayna and Zan step out of the spaceship. Jayna: I guess we should really wash where we’re going. Zan: Oh come on, It’s not my fault you forced me to shout ‘form of a washrag’ while I was trying to control the ship! Kaguya: Who on earth are you? Jayna: Excuse us, My name is Jayna. Zan: and I’m Zan. Jayna: We’re the Wonder twins, helping out Superman and all that. Kaguya: You blew up our school! Yuzuru: Anger. You have killed many school clubs and people participating in school clubs. Zan: Oh boy. Looks like we have two predicaments on our hands. Kaguya: What did you say to us? Jayna: Alright Zan, I guess it’s time for us to get wet. Announcer: FIGHT! Yuzuru and Kaguya turn their current outfits into Elohim Tzabaoth, their astral dresses. Jayna and Zan: Wonder Twin Powers, Activate! Kaguya: What on earth? Zan: Shape of, a hurricane! Jayna: Shape of, a cougar! Zan transforms into a hurricane, while Jayna turns into a cougar. Jayna tries to attack Yuzuru and Kaguya in the midst of the weather, but Kaguya and Yuzuru attempt to counter their attacks, and no one is successful. Kaguya and Yuzuru: RAPHAEL! Yuzuru and Kaguya summon Raphael, their Angel. Yuzuru gains a Pendulum and Kaguya gains a Lance. Kaguya continuously attempts to stab Jayna, soon succeeding. Jayna then turns back into her original form. Yuzuru and Kaguya work together to then disperse the hurricane that Zan turned into. Zan: What on earth? Kaguya: Seems like you can’t handle our weather system! Jayna: They can disperse storms? But how? Yuzuru: Reply. We come from an alternate dimension. Our powers are more than that of a normal person. Kaguya and Yuzuru jump over and begin exchanging blows with the Wonder Twins, before one of the blows knocks them into a nearby building. Zan: Urgh… are you okay, Jayna? Jayna: Ill be fine, Zan. How about you deal with them for a bit while I recover some of my strength? Jayna forms her hand in a fist bump, and they proceed to do the process over. Zan: Form of, an ice man! Zan turns into a giant humanoid ice man, and starts to attack both Yuzuru and Kaguya. Yuzuru: Idea. If we focus on one of them each, maybe their superpowers won’t be activated! Kaguya: That’s so stupid it might actually work! Kaguya turns her attention to Jayna and starts running at her with her lance. Zan (Telepathically): Jayna, look out! Jayna gets up and attempts to jump out of the way of the rampaging lance, however, the lance hits a power line and knocks out the power of the entire city. Jayna: Whoops. While Zan was off guard, Yuzuru begins to attack Zan with her pendulum, using El Na’ash to strangle him and keep him in place. Kaguya was still fighting Jayna. Yuzuru: Call. Kaguya, Let’s do that thing. Kaguya: But that could kill them! Yuzuru: Reply. They are murderers. Zan: What? The air current grows tightly enough that Jayna is soon stuck in place in the middle of a small typhoon with Zan. Jayna: I guess this is our windy goodbye. Yuzuru and Kaguya: El Kanaph! An arrow guides through the air, and strikes down the middle of both Zan’s ice man form and the weakened Jayna, killing them both. Announcer: K.O. Yuzuru: Heavy Breathing. They deserve what they got. Kaguya: Heavy breathing isn’t an emotion, Yuzuru. Yuzuru: Confirm. I’m just glad I get to spend another day living. With you, Kaguya. Kaguya: We should probably tell Shidou. Conclusion Boomstick: WHAT IN THE NAME OF JAPAN WAS THAT? Wiz: Even though the Wonder Twins are from another planet, the Yamai twins are from another dimension, which renders them a bit more endurable than the Wonder twins. Boomstick: But Wiz, how did that arrow cut through a giant made of ice in the first place? Wiz: The answer is simple. Ice is less dense than that of a normal human. Even with the enhanced durability of Zan, El Kanaph has killed someone of higher defense with that shot. Boomstick: Are you sure he was killed, though? He was still around for the next episode. Wiz: Good Question. Shidou wasn’t permanently killed because he had sealed the Spirit Efreet at a younger age, giving him the power to revive from death. Boomstick: But Wiz, what about the Wonder Twins? They have transformed into more than one animal, and form of water, mainly giant storms that wreck havoc on citizens! Wiz: This is true, however, Zan’s powers of turning into storms was useless, seeing as the Yamai’s power to control the air currents was enough to stop each storm in its path. Boomstick: But we made such a big deal about the inverse form! What happened to that? Wiz: Unfortunately, we don’t know how many negative emotions the Yamai twins would have to gain to go inverse, nor do we know their full strength, seeing as they’ve never gone inverse before. Boomstick: I guess we no longer have to wonder about the power of friendship bullshit. Wiz: The Winners are Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai. Results Do you agree with the results? Yes No Trivia *This is Gliscor's first battle. Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles